


"Scared,Malfoy?"

by atrvcious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco's thoughts, No Romance, POV Draco Malfoy, aight imma head out, bc my dumbass kept procrastinating, honestly wbk, its still shit oof, oh well its too late, this took me 3 months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrvcious/pseuds/atrvcious
Summary: Draco's thoughts during his sixth year.





	"Scared,Malfoy?"

**Author's Note:**

> aight idk what this is but i've been wanting to write something like this for a while so i hope y'all like it,ok bye

__

When Draco Malfoy first got the dark mark,he was proud.

After all,this was what he'd been trying to do for years. He felt important. Needed.

More specifically,this was what his father had always wanted. He'd be proud. He had wanted this all along,to make his one and only son a death eater...right?  
Of course he would be,Draco was sure his father would be extremely proud if he knew about this,and that's really all that mattered.

Because he was chosen for this. Not Saint Potter. This was Draco's chance to shine,and he wouldn't waste it away,no matter what his task was.

That was all until he realized why they chose him.

It wasn't because he was intelligent,and could figure out a way to kill Dumbledore. It wasn't because of his resourcefulness. It wasn't because of his quick-thinking nature or because of his ability to easily fool others.

Oh no,it was none of that.

It was a punishment.

The Dark Lord knew he would fail,this was just a sick kind of entertainment for him. To punish him for his father's failures.

Because he was just another pawn in this cruel game of chess; one wrong twist of fate and he'd be mercilessly thrown away.

He had felt useless all his life,and one would think he had gotten used to it. But it hurt all the same-- if not more.

It was like miraculously spotting a pond of water glistening in the sunlight after walking for days in a dessert,only to get closer and realize it was just a mirage.

But it was okay. In all honesty,he should have expected it. Because villains don't have happy endings. They don't deserve one.

But that didn't stop him from imagining a world where he did have one. A world where he had a happy and normal childhood. Where he had friends who actually cared for him. Where his parents were proud of him for once.

And the moment he realized that following the Dark Lord would get him nowhere,he wanted to quit.

He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to take a life away. He didn't want to take part - any part - in the war that was so fastly approaching. He wanted to have a life where the only thing he'd have to worry about was academic success,not how to kill one of the greatest wizards of all times.

But he wasn't a fool. There was no way to deny his orders and get away; he had seen his fair share of torture on people who dare defy the Dark Lord.

And so he was trapped - like a deer caught under headlights. He was being watched and he knew that,but he was bound to act like he didn't.

Draco Malfoy was called a lot of things,but 'brave' was not one of them.

He couldn't hide,couldn't run,couldn't fight - so what could he do? Do what he was told.

And so he did.

Or well,tried to. But every attempt was failing and he was getting increasingly desperate. He wasn't even close to finishing his task.

It felt like every second that passed,he was getting closer and closer to death.

And he wouldn't be so scared if it was just his own life. If his mother's didn't depend on his. If all his dreams didn't consist of his mother's violent screams as nagini-

Was that Katie Bell?

His lungs went tight and his eyes went blurry. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was suffocating. Drowning in a sea full of man-eating sharks and he had to hide,go somewhere where he didn't feel so exposed,where hundreds of eyes weren't staring at him.

Because they were watching his every move,how he clutched the hem of his sweater,how he loosened his tie because it was so hard to breathe and how his fingers twitched toward his wand,and they knew.

They knew what he had done. And they were glaring holes at his body and he was burning under their stares and his throat was constricting. 

Because they're chanting his name,along with words so hurtful but true as he stares ahead,and threats so vile and his mother,oh his sweet mother-

And he runs.

Runs as fast as he can without making it too obvious,he just needs to get away,go anywhere that isn't this open. He tries to breathe again.

But he can't.

Because he had almost killed someone. He had almost taken an innocent girl's life. He had gone mad.

What was he thinking? Passing down that dangerous of an object through someone who had no idea how life threatening it was? Someone that didn't deserve to be involved in this?

And she knew.

Potter knew.

They all knew.

And they were laughing,pointing at him and ridiculing him for his foolishness and he could hear them speak as they jeered and his ears were ringing-

"Scared,Malfoy?"


End file.
